I will always love you
by youarentiam
Summary: ONESHOT After the final battle, Draco recalls the night that changed his life forever, and took the one he loves. Slightly different references to HBP, but DH compliant. Drarry!


**This is a oneshot, but i may write more on it if i feel like it. :)**

Draco thought of that night. That night when everything fell apart. When his whole world had been torn into tiny pieces, and thrown into the wind. He thought that his sanity had gone with it. It had only happened a week ago. It was May 9th now. Exactly 7 days since the one he loved left. Left him completely.

Everyone else thought the world was a better place. They had grieved the entire week, for all those who didn't survive. But now, on the seventh day after, they had come out of their shells. Everyone was in the great hall now, having a massive party. There weren't many people there, but the entire hall was full of laughter. It was as if everyone had realized that even though so much was lost, they were happy to be alive. Happy that their children could grow up in peace, that they could live out their lives in peace, now that Vol- No. He couldn't think of him. Not of the evil monster that took his beloved. Both of them.

Weirdly enough, the only person to understand him was a Weasley. George, the one who lost his twin. They were alike in ways; they both lost their other half. Draco had never thought much of the Weasleys. But a part of him was always jealous of them. The way they were a big happy family, who loved each other and protected each other until the end. But even then it wasn't enough. They still lost one of their own. George was so different to how Draco thought. They had always been FredAndGeorge, the troublemaking Weasley twins of Gryffindor. But now, there was just George. Draco could see that he had always been just George. Just as Draco was just Draco. But now, they were both alone. Alone in each other's company.

Draco had been forced down to the party. Blaise dragged him there. Couldn't he see? Draco didn't want to celebrate. He had nothing to live for. But obviously, George had seen that. He had noticed that Draco didn't want to be there anymore than he had. So Georgie had come and asked him if he wanted to leave. That he could show him a way out.

Draco had taken him up on his offer. Georgie had shown him a secret passageway that led straight up to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he stepped in there, he couldn't stay. Now, don't get him wrong. The place was lovely, decked out in red and gold. It had a nice homely feel. Couches were arranged in front of the empty fireplace, with cushions strewn around. But Draco could imagine, all too vividly, him being here. Enjoying himself with his friends, playing wizard chess with Weasley while Granger read in the corner. He should be here, Draco thought, not lying in the infirmary with all the other bodies. It's not fair.

So he had stepped back out, and George, noticing his distress, led him away. Right up to the top floor of the old Ravenclaw tower. It had not been inhabited in hundreds of years, George had remarked. So no one would come looking here. Standing at the dusty railing, Draco thought about how if he leaned out, just a bit further, he could re-join Harry. His Harry. Draco pulled out the letter, one last time.

_Draco,_

_I am sorry. I know you said that my life is worth more than hundreds to you. But don't you see? Even if he doesn't kill me today, he will catch up with us eventually. He would kill you, and your mother, and the Weasleys, and countless others just to get to me. I couldn't live with myself knowing I didn't do all I could to stop him. And if I have to die, then that is what will happen. _

_Did you even survive the battle? I guess you did, if you are reading this. I want you to look after everyone. Your mother, your friends. Even my friends if you can. I know you think they would never have accepted us, but just maybe? It doesn't really matter much anymore. I am going out to die, so their opinions won't hurt me. Please, look after yourself._

_We spent so much time together. And to think, that in sixth year I actually thought you were trying to kill me. But it wasn't. It was Nott, and he killed Dumbledore. I hated him so much, I found myself wishing him dead. Next morning, I woke up and there it was in the prophet. THEO NOTT KILLED IN SLEEP AT AZKABAN. It was me you know. I don't know how, but I wanted him dead so much it happened. And I can't even bring myself to be sorry._

_I am sorry I cursed you that time though. Although, not that sorry, as it brought us together. All that time I spent with you? Hermione thought I was studying. Ha! Luckily there weren't exams to prove I wasn't. _

_I know you probably don't even care. All those things I said to you after that year, you probably hate me. But I didn't believe what I said. I never did. As if you could be a death eater and my boyfriend at the same time. I didn't want to leave you. But I had to. I had to go and destroy the horcruxes, so in the end, it was only him I had to fight. So I said those things, said I didn't love you, so I could bring myself to go. I never stopped loving you. And you probably hate me, for leaving you alone, but I just had to tell you. I love you. Thank you, because my sixth year at Hogwarts was the best of my life, and it was all because of you._

_So Draco, I have to go now. Please, take care. I love you. I always will. And I have the feeling we will meet again, so please, don't give up. If it is you coming to me instead of the other way around, I don't want to see you until you are wrinkly old man. I want you to grow old, have a family, and live a happy life. If this is what it takes, forget me. Please. I am sure I will see you again. I love you._

_Harry Potter_

As Draco finished the letter, he remembered how it ended. Harry had been under the invisibility cloak, weaving his way through the duelling witches and wizards. Draco had felt the brush of Harry's fingertips as he slipped the letter into Draco's pocket. Harry had been wishing to touch his lips to Draco's one last time, but he had to go now. Or else he never would. So Harry had turned and strode off, and Draco had caught the swish of his cloak. So Draco had hurried after him, calling Harry's name. As he followed him for a bit longer, Draco noticed where he was going. He had rushed ahead, determined to distract the dark lord so Harry had a chance to defeat him. But when Draco got there, and he yelled out Voldemort's name, his mother had called to him. And his façade broke. He ran to his mother, basking in her embrace. And Voldemort's face had twisted into a cruel smile, eyes glinting with malice, as he uttered the curse that left Draco's mother lifeless in his arms. _I will deal with you later,_ Voldemort had muttered, and sent a body binding curse that left Draco unable to move. He was dragged to the side, out of sight, but still able to see what was going on.

_I know you're out there, Potter._ Voldemort had hissed. And Harry had dropped the cloak, greeting death as an old friend.

It was too much, Draco decided. So he turned to George and spoke clearly.

"Let's end this." he said, no emotion in his voice. "Tell them I'm sorry."

_I love you Harry_, was his last thought as Draco finished it, once and for all.


End file.
